


like kisses on the necks of best friends

by merihn



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: 1990s, 5 Times, Alternate Universe, Fake Dating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: After Alex comes out to them, Luke is determined to find him a boyfriend. His plan is... questionable.Or, 5 times (plus 1) Luke and Reggie help Alex.
Relationships: Alex/Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 91
Kudos: 433





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yeoyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/gifts).



> This fic started as an idea and a snippet that I wanted someone else to write, because I'm no good at plot (so forgive me for the lack of actual plot). Then Yeo decided to encourage me to write more snippets because it would be just fine (liar) and it's taken me a very long time to get here but it's almost done! It's very very dumb, I'm sorry.
> 
> Love and kisses to [Yeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou), [Nuuclears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuuclears) and [Nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxnoctisanima) for all their help and encouragement. This wouldn't have come together without them, and two of them aren't even in the fandom.
> 
> Title from I've Got a Dark Alley and a Bad Idea That Says You Should Shut Your Mouth by Fall Out Boy.

**1.**

“I… I, uh, have something to tell you guys,” Alex started, uncertainly. Luke looked concerned and moved to sit next to him, resting a steadying hand on his shoulder. Reggie settled himself on Alex’s other side and tried to look serious.

“What is it?” he asked softly.

“I’ve been thinking a lot, about, uh, girls and stuff...” Alex trailed off, twisting his fingers together.

Luke frowned and Reggie felt his face do the same. He’d always kind of thought Alex didn’t really care about girls, so why was he talking about them now?

“Yeah, so, uh, you know how you guys are always talking about how pretty they are and how much you want to kiss them and stuff?” Alex stared down hard at his fingers. Reggie pressed his shoulder to Alex’s and hoped it felt like comfort. “I… don’t think I feel that way.”

“Oh!” Luke exclaimed. “Dude, we know.”

 _We do_? Reggie wondered. He shook his head, of course they did. 

“You - what?” Alex looked up, startled.

“Bro, of course we know. I just didn’t think it was a big deal.”

Alex smiled, though it was a bit wobbly. “I’ve been agonising about it for ages and now you tell me you already knew?”

“Ok, ‘knew’ might be the wrong word, but yeah, pretty much.” Luke scooped Alex up into a hug. Reggie draped himself over Alex’s back and cuddled in. He hadn’t quite realised just how stressed Alex had been lately, but he could feel the tension draining from him as they hugged him. 

“I mean, you do wear a lot of pink - Ow!” Luke yelped as Alex pinched him. 

“I’m glad you told us,” Reggie said, voice muffled by Alex’s back. 

“Yeah, me too.”

***

Three days later Alex barged into the studio, his face red and wet with tears. 

Reggie rushed over to him. “What happened? What’s wrong?” _Who can I kill?_

Alex let out a sob and pressed his hands against his face. Luke moved closer and put a tentative hand on Alex’s shoulder. Alex froze for a moment, then threw himself into Luke’s arms, burying his face in his shoulder. Luke held him tightly and Reggie sandwiched Alex between their bodies. Alex’s breathing eventually began to slow, but he didn’t move.

“I told my parents.”

“Oh,” Reggie said quietly. 

“I'm guessing they didn't take it very well. I’m sorry, Alex,” Luke murmured. “I know it’s not the same, but… but you have us.”

Alex let out a fresh sob. 

“Yeah, we’ll always be here. I don’t think you’re ever getting rid of us.” Reggie added.

Alex pulled back from Luke and hooked an arm around Reggie’s neck, pulling him into the hug.

“We should stay here tonight,” Luke suggested. “Have a boys night and just hang out. Whatever you want to do, Alex.”

Alex’s breathing was still a little ragged, but he nodded. “Just - in a minute, ok?”

“Take as long as you need,” Luke murmured, pulling them both in closer.

They stayed like that for a long time, Alex slowly calming and relaxing in their embrace. When he finally pulled away he smiled at them softly and suggested a movie, and Reggie immediately went about setting everything up, dragging out the mattress they kept in the garage for just this situation. Luke went out to get them food, and Alex helped Reggie with the last of the set up, then they sat down together in silence, shoulders pressed together. 

When Luke finally got back, Alex took a deep breath and said, “I don’t think I could handle telling anyone else, not after my parents.”

“Not everyone will react like that. And how do you ever expect to get a boyfriend if no one knows you’re gay?” Luke threw up his hands.

Alex rolled his eyes. “I’m not really thinking about boyfriends now, just how to live with my parents without getting kicked out, and finishing school. And, obviously, our band.” 

“That’s just ridiculous. I’m going to make it my mission to get you a boyfriend.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Luke, listen to me very carefully: I don’t want you to find me a boyfriend.”

Luke waved a hand. “Sure, that’s what you say now. But you just wait - I’m gonna find you someone great.”

Alex took a deep breath, but he seemed to realise it was futile to argue with Luke when he was like this, and let the breath out again noisily. Luke pointedly ignored him.

“Anyway, I have the perfect opportunity for finding you a boyfriend,” Luke declared. “There’s a school dance next week, so we are going to dress up and have an awesome time, and of course find you a boyfriend.”

“What, are you going to make an announcement when we arrive? ‘Everyone, can I have your attention? This is Alex and he’s gay, who’s interested?’”

“You joke, but that would be a great way to break the ice!”

“Yeah, and a great way to get beaten to a pulp,” Alex said dryly.

“Just let them try,” Luke said fiercely. Reggie thought he looked a little bit like a small, cute animal trying to puff itself up to appear bigger. He smiled at the thought. 

“What _is_ your plan then?”

Luke shrugged. “I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

“How reassuring. Well, I guess I can’t stop you, but you absolutely have to tell me what you’re planning before you do _anything_. I mean it.” When Alex looked fierce it kind of made Reggie shrink back into himself a little. Alex knew how to put the fear into people. Reggie glanced at Luke. People maybe, but not Luke.


	2. Chapter 2

“I have it!” Luke yelled, slamming into the garage. Reggie jumped and would have dropped his bass if the strap wasn’t slung around his neck. 

“What do you have?” Alex asked suspiciously. 

“The way to get you a boyfriend!”

“Oh, god,” Alex groaned. “Not this again. I was kind of hoping you’d forget about it.”

“Yeah, like that was going to happen.” Luke waved his hand dismissively. “I’ve decided that the best way to find you a boyfriend is for me and Reggie to pretend to date so that we can work out who’s cool with it.”

“You _what_?” Alex’s voice nearly reached a pitch only dogs could hear. Reggie was impressed, until Luke’s words reached his brain.

“ _We what_?” Reggie asked, bemused.

“We’ll just go to the dance together and like, hold hands and stuff, it’ll be fine. It’s about helping Alex, dude.” Luke spread his hands and gave Reggie his best puppy eyes. 

Reggie considered it for a moment. It was only one dance, and he did want to help Alex in any way he could. “Ok, I’m in.”

“Reggie!” Alex exclaimed. “You can’t just let Luke think his insane ideas are… are not insane! You guys can’t pretend to date, it’s completely ridiculous.”

“Why?” Luke cocked his head.

“ _Why_?” Alex spluttered. “Ok, well first of all you’re both straight, so it’s stupid to pretend you’re dating. Plus, do you really want all the girls at our school to think you’re gay?”

“I don’t care,” Luke said simply. “Anyone that isn’t cool with it isn’t cool with me. It’s like an experiment.”

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but most people don’t experiment like that in high school.”

“That _you_ know of.” Luke wiggled his eyebrows, purposefully taking Alex’s words the wrong way. Reggie laughed and Alex turned on him.

“Come on, Reggie, you know this is crazy. Weren’t you just talking about asking Angie to the dance?”

“Eh, she’ll keep.” Reggie shrugged. “And this way I get to find out if she’s cool with my best friend before I ask her out!” 

Alex threw up his hands. “This is a terrible idea and I just want you both to remember me saying that.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Luke grinned. He raised his hand and Reggie leaned forward to give him a high five. 

***

Reggie found that he was actually nervous about the dance. Why he would be was beyond him, since he was going with his best friends. It was probably just nerves about acting in front of people. He didn’t want to let Luke or Alex down, so he needed to do a good job tonight. He would probably be okay if he just followed Luke’s lead. Luke would know what to do.

They were getting ready at the studio, because it was the place they all felt like they could be themselves, comfortable. He trotted down the steps leading to the doors, his bag bumping against his thigh every step. 

“Who’s ready for the dance!” Reggie sang as he swung the doors open. His words died in his throat as he took in Luke, standing by the stained mirror on the wall. He looked… different. He was wearing a vaguely see-through white button up with no sleeves paired with fitted black slacks. He’d tied a red bandana around his throat and his hair was brushed back on one side and falling in a tumbling mess across his forehead. 

Reggie realised he was staring and cleared his throat, his nerves reaching a fever pitch now. How could anyone believe that Luke would date him, of all people, especially when Luke looked like that? He now regretted the torn jeans he’d stuffed in his bag, and hoped his favourite jacket would make up for them. At least they’d kind of match, with the white henley he’d chosen.

“You’re here!” Alex stepped out of the bathroom, and at least his appearance was enough to pull Reggie’s mind back on track. Alex was wearing a soft pink button down and fitted dark grey jeans with a matching denim jacket. Reggie wished he’d talked to them about his outfit before now.

Reggie cleared his throat. “Yup, here and ready to rock!” 

“O-kay,” Alex said. Reggie stuffed down his rising panic again and pushed past Alex into the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and stared into the mirror. “Get it together,” he told himself. “You only have to follow Luke’s lead and everything will be fine.” 

Reggie dried off his face and quickly changed, grimacing at the ripped jeans he’d thought were a good idea when he’d packed them. The white henley looked good, at least, and his favourite leather jacket wrapped around him like a security blanket, making him feel much more confident as soon as he settled it on his shoulders. He ran wet hands through his hair to get it to sit properly and made himself stand taller. He was doing this for Alex, and that was what mattered, not what he looked like next to his best friends. 

When he left the bathroom, Alex wolf-whistled and clapped. Reggie felt his cheeks heat up and rolled his eyes at Alex. Luke stepped up to him and adjusted his jacket.

“You look great.” His fingers found the buttons of Reggie’s henley. “You just need…” he undid the little row of buttons and smoothed the neck of the shirt flat against Reggie’s chest. 

“I’m not even as dressed up as you guys, this is practically what I wear every day.”

“Pfft.” Luke said. “We’re going to look great walking into that dance together. All the girls will be so jealous of me.”

“Of you! Have you even seen yourself?” Reggie spluttered, flailing a hand at Luke. “I was worried that I’d look like a pity date next to you.”

Luke laughed. “Dude. You look fly as hell.” Reggie chuckled, feeling the glow of approval spread through his body. 

“Seriously, Reg, you gotta stop worrying so much. I’m meant to be the anxious one here.” Alex complained, slinging an arm around his neck. Reggie cuddled in, feeling calmer by the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The picture that inspired Luke's outfit: [here](https://www.stylicy.com/my/fashion-notes/wp-content/uploads/2018/10/what-item-can-make-you-throw-back-your-1990s-style-04.jpg). (link to only the picture I wanted didn't work and I have no time to edit it, but it's the third picture along)


	3. Chapter 3

The music was loud in the gym as they walked in and the nerves hit Reggie again, at full force. Luke slipped his hand into Reggie’s and squeezed, and Reggie smiled at him gratefully. He noticed some weird looks at their joined hands and tried his best to ignore them, following Luke and Alex as they made their way through the room. 

They all danced together for a few songs, before Alex decided he was thirsty and left them in search of something to drink. Reggie stumbled a bit without Alex’s stable presence, and Luke grabbed him around the waist to steady him. The song changed as Luke held him, to a slow ballad, and Reggie looked around, trying to spot Alex. He was about to tell Luke he was going to look for him when Luke pulled him close, hand pressed to the small of Reggie’s back. Reggie blinked at him and Luke smiled, swaying to the music. Reggie slung his arms around Luke’s neck, following his lead.

“Fags.” Someone said poisonously from somewhere behind Reggie. Luke glared at them, pulling back from Reggie, and Reggie grabbed his arm.

"Don't worry about it."

"Oh, I'm going to worry about it alright," Luke said fiercely, shaking Reggie off and walking over to the owner of the voice. "Got a problem?"

"Yeah, I do. No one wants to see fags around here."

"No one else has said anything until now, so it seems like only you have a problem." 

The guy with the problem obviously decided that words weren't cutting it and simply swung his fist at Luke, catching him on the cheek. Luke's head snapped back and he teetered for a moment before finding his balance and throwing his own punch at the bully. He was stronger than he looked, because the bully stumbled back, head dropping briefly before rising again, blood dripping from his nose. He growled and started charging for Luke, but before he could get too close a teacher stepped between them and ordered them out of the gym. 

Reggie sighed with relief. He didn't want to know what would have happened if the teacher hadn't intervened. The other guy was much larger than Luke, even with his muscles, and Reggie didn't think he stood a chance without the element of surprise. He followed them out of the gym, waving Alex over when he finally got a glimpse of him through the writhing throng of students. 

“What happened?” Alex asked when he caught up.

“Luke decided to fight some homophobe.” 

Alex shut his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. He didn’t say anything else as they followed the teacher to an office. 

Reggie zoned out as the teacher ranted about unacceptable behaviour and upholding the school values, but forced his mind to focus when the punishment was dealt out. A week's suspension for fighting for both boys.

***

“This is exactly what I was worried about!” Alex exclaimed, pacing the length of the studio. Luke sighed and followed Reggie inside. Reggie headed straight to the bathroom for the first aid kit, and set it out on the table.

“Come here.” Reggie tugged Luke over to the couch, where he’d laid out the supplies. Luke dropped onto the couch with another sigh, and Reggie reached out to touch his cheek, the feeling of the hot, tight skin bringing his fear and anger boiling up all over again. Luke winced and he cringed sympathetically. He cleaned the cut, then added antiseptic cream and a plaster. Luke took his ministrations quietly, letting Reggie move his head as needed. 

“We should have just left when he started harassing us.” Reggie

“No way,” Luke said hotly. “If we ran away that would just give them more confidence to be bigots.”

“But you wouldn’t be hurt if we had.” Reggie touched Luke’s cheek again. Luke smiled and turned his face into Reggie’s hand.

Alex made a noise from the chair nearby and Reggie looked at him questioningly. Alex just waved a hand and then pressed it over his eyes. Reggie shook his head and pulled Luke into a hug, rubbing a hand up and down his back to soothe him. 

He wondered if Luke and Alex were going to head out soon. He didn’t want to go home and deal with whatever stage of fighting his parents were in currently and was planning on just sleeping on the couch. 

“I’ll get the mattress ready, you guys get changed.” Alex got up and started arranging the mattress they left leaning against a wall for these occasions, covering it with a sheet and then a blanket. Reggie gave Luke one last hug and got up and headed to the bathroom. Luke switched places with him, and he climbed onto the mattress, trying to get warm. While Alex had his turn, Reggie snuggled into Luke’s arms, and Luke stroked his hair. He looked up when Alex came out of the bathroom, and Alex stopped for a moment, staring at them, then turned out the light and stumbled over to the makeshift bed in the darkness, accidentally elbowing Reggie in the kidneys as he got comfortable.

Reggie sighed as the warmth of their bodies seeped into him, his limbs growing heavy, eyes closing. He groped around for Alex’s hand and pulled him closer. Alex settled against his back and Reggie soaked in the feeling of being surrounded by his favourite people - safe. 

***

“Ha, I told you decent people wouldn’t care!” Reggie yelled when he got to the studio that afternoon. 

“What are you talking about?” Alex asked. 

“I talked to Angie today and she was completely cool with me and Luke dating.”

Angie had cornered him after class, asking if he was gay. He hadn’t really been sure how to answer that, considering he wasn’t gay, but he _was_ dating a boy. Sort of. He’d settled for a non-committal answer and got a surprise when she expressed disappointment at potentially losing the chance to date him. 

“She even basically told me to ask her out if Luke and I broke up,” he continued excitedly.

“So you’re already thinking about breaking up with me, are you?” Luke made an exaggerated sad face and Reggie laughed. He sat down next to Luke and grabbed his hand.

“Definitely not, babe.” He pursed his lips and smooched all over Luke’s face until Luke was laughing so hard he could barely breathe and was futilely trying to push Reggie’s face away. Reggie planted one last loud smacking kiss on Luke’s cheek and sat back. 

“ _Babe_? Ok.” Reggie heard Alex mutter. When he looked at him, he was just watching them passively. Then he smiled at Reggie. “I’m glad not everyone at our school is homophobic.”

“Exactly! And there have to be more people who are cool with it, _and_ other gay people. We’re definitely going to find you someone.” Luke grinned.

Alex groaned and dropped his head against the wall. “I hate this and I hate you.” He tilted his head up to eye Luke balefully. Luke just kept grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Reggie headed towards Luke’s locker between classes, glad Luke’s week of suspension was finally over, and as he got closer he saw that Luke was talking to some girl he didn’t really recognise. She was twirling her hair around her finger, and as he watched, she threw her head back and laughed at something Luke said. Luke was leaning against his locker, hands in his pockets, tilted toward her. Reggie’s stomach churned as he watched, and then he found himself walking up behind Luke and sliding his arms around his waist, setting his chin on Luke’s shoulder. 

“Hey,” Reggie said, looking at the girl. Her smile disappeared and she twisted her hands in the hem of her sweater.

“Oh, hey Reg.” Luke tilted his head slightly, knocking against Reggie’s. Reggie frowned slightly at the girl.

“I’ll... uh, I’ll see you around,” the girl said, and turned away.

“Oh, ok. See you,” Luke said, sounding confused.

“Wow,” Alex said, passing the girl and leaning on the locker next to Luke. Reggie looked at him and Alex was smirking again.

“She seemed nice,” Reggie commented. 

“She was. We were talking about music.” Luke absently put his hand over Reggie’s on his stomach. Alex made a sound that was suspiciously similar to a snort. “Also, I mentioned that we were trying to get you a boyfriend and she told me that her brother is gay!”

“You what? Jeez, Luke. I told you not to do this sort of thing.” Alex looked angry and a bit embarrassed. Reggie wanted to give him a hug, but that would mean letting Luke go, and he wasn’t quite ready to do that yet.

“I know. I’m sorry. I just got a bit excited. And she said all her friends go crazy for him, so that must mean he’s alright looking, right? You could at least meet him.”

Alex made a face. “I guess...”

“I’ll talk to Jenny again and see if we can arrange a meet up. I have to get to class, see you guys at the studio later?”

“Yep,” Reggie said, pulling back reluctantly. Luke squeezed his shoulder and headed off. Reggie looked at Alex to see him already watching him, a smirk curling his lips.

“Well, that was interesting,” Alex mused.

“What was?” Reggie asked.

“Nothing, see you after school.” Alex punched him gently on the shoulder, before walking away.

***

When Luke joined them in the garage that afternoon he was vibrating with excitement. Alex sighed and resigned himself to his fate.

“Jenny said her brother is interested in meeting you,” Luke said triumphantly. “You’ll be happy to know I suggested a group thing to take the pressure off you.”

“Oh good, so now I have to try to impress some guy with you two idiots watching?” Alex said scathingly.

“Hey!” Reggie protested. Alex avoided looking at his wounded expression.

Luke rolled his eyes. “As if you aren’t secretly relieved you don’t have to face him alone.”

Alex sighed and shrugged, annoyed that Luke could read him so easily. Maybe this wouldn’t be a complete disaster. But with the way Luke and Reggie had been acting, it could go either way.

***

He hadn’t been sure it was possible for Reggie and Luke to act more like actual boyfriends than they already had been, but of course they had to prove him wrong. They were sitting across the table from Alex and Jenny’s brother Tom, whispering conspiratorially and feeding each other bites of food. Alex shifted awkwardly and tried to think of something to say. 

Luke and Reggie had started out talking to Tom and Alex, but quickly devolved into whispering to each other and laughing, lost in their own little world where no one else existed.

Tom _was_ cute, but had the personality of a brain dead jock, which he apparently was. All he talked about was football and cars, and Alex had never cared much about either of those things. He tried to act interested and make comments where he could, but he was running out of ways to continue the conversation. Tom seemed similarly disinterested in Alex’s interests, and was now watching Reggie and Luke.

Luke laughed loudly at something Reggie said, throwing his head back, and Alex watched Reggie stare at the long line of his throat, eyes dark. When Luke lowered his head and caught Reggie’s eyes, Alex was sure they were going to kiss. But they didn’t, and Luke just leaned in close to murmur in Reggie’s ear, setting off another flurry of giggles.

“How long have they been together?” Tom asked Alex, nudging him with a shoulder. 

“Oh, uh, only a couple of weeks. But we’ve been friends for years. This was a long time coming.”

Tom nodded. “Cool. It must be nice to find someone that gets you like that.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, still watching his friends, as Reggie slung his arm around Luke’s shoulder and pressed their heads together.

“You jealous?”

“Yeah, well, it would have been nice to discover that my best friend was as into me as I was into them.”

Tom raised an eyebrow. “Which one?”

“Oh, I meant hypothetically.” Alex hoped his face wasn’t going red. 

Tom smiled, maybe not as brain dead as he seemed.

***

“That was fun, wasn’t it?” Reggie asked after they parted ways with Tom and headed home. 

“Yeah, it was so much fun watching you two flirt and whisper like a couple of schoolgirls.” Alex pulled his hoodie over his head, it was getting cool outside. 

“Well you’re the one who said you didn’t want us watching while you impressed Tom,” Luke said petulantly. Reggie threaded their fingers together and curled his other hand around Luke’s bicep, and Luke leaned into him with a soft smile.

“I didn’t mean for you guys to basically make out in front of us!”

“Someone sounds jealous,” Reggie commented, smirking, and Luke chuckled. Alex breathed deeply and didn’t say anything, already beating himself up internally for revealing more than he’d intended to Tom. Anything he said now would fuel the fire.

“So did you like him, then?” Luke asked, when the silence had stretched on too long.

“Um, he’s not really my type.”

“Hot and buff isn’t your type?” Luke asked skeptically.

“I prefer someone with, you know, a personality.”

Luke and Reggie exchanged a look and Alex hated the way they seemed to have a conversation he couldn’t interpret. He was used to exchanging looks with them about other people. He didn’t like this one bit. 

“Personality needed, noted,” Luke said cheerfully, when he looked back at Alex. Alex rolled his eyes and shoved Luke’s shoulder before turning a corner toward home.


	5. Chapter 5

After his date with Tom, word had apparently gotten around that Alex was gay and looking for a boyfriend. 

Luke and Reggie were constantly telling him about people coming up to them at school to tell them about someone they knew who was gay and how they’d totally be cute together. Alex wasn’t sure how to deal with any of it. As much as he wanted to try it out, the stress of thinking about it and going on dates with strangers was starting to overwhelm him. When he was honest with himself, he was grateful that Reggie and Luke had been there for the first date, and he wanted them to always be there, but on the other hand, watching them being adorable together was another kind of stress he didn’t know how to deal with. 

He was also terrified of going on a date with someone who might turn out to be looking to trick or humiliate him, and he didn’t know how to get over that. He knew he had Luke and Reggie to help him, but until he actually spent time with the person, who knew what they were planning?

Luke was adamant that he at least try, and had vetted several guys that had expressed interest and wouldn’t stop niggling at Alex until he agreed to give them a chance.

But after three similarly unsuccessful dates, Alex was ready to throw in the towel. Luke still wouldn’t give in, trying to hype him up, telling him that he had to give people more of a chance. He also insisted that there were plenty more out there, he just had to keep trying. 

But maybe he wouldn’t have to try so hard, with the right person. 

His last date had been the most interesting - and the most successful. Maybe it was because Josh was also in a band, so they had plenty to talk about on that front. It also helped that he was very cute, with short dark hair that he constantly shoved back into place with both hands, and bright green eyes that shone as he talked about writing music with his friends. There was just something missing that Alex kept waiting for, a spark, something that wanted more. Josh was nice, and funny, but nothing made Alex want to meet up with him again. 

Now he just had to explain to Luke that he was done and wouldn’t be going on any more dates.

He wasn’t looking forward to the conversation.

***

Reggie fiddled with his bass as he waited for Luke and Alex to arrive so they could practice. He hated that they only had a couple of classes together and spent most of their days apart. He was always eager to get to the garage to see them after school, and on days when that didn’t happen, he would feel bereft and sort of empty, like he needed that time with them to recharge or something.

“I just don’t think I’m in the right place for any of this right now.” Alex was saying as he and Luke walked into the garage.

“You just need to loosen up and have some fun. Stop worrying so much and just be yourself.”

“I hate that advice. Be yourself? What does that even mean?” Alex clenched his fists, then stuffed them in the pockets of his jacket. 

“It means just relax and do what you’d do when you hang out with us.”

“How do you know I’m myself when I hang out with you guys?”

Luke took a deep breath and glared at Alex. “Stop being a brat. You know exactly what I mean.”

Alex grumbled and slumped down on the chair across from Reggie. “Fine. But I don’t know how to act like that around other people. We all know each other so well, it’s different. I can’t just insult my dates and laugh at anything dumb they say.”

“You shouldn’t be doing that with us either,” Reggie groused. “You should be nicer to us. He leaned forward and grabbed Luke’s hips, pulling him down onto his lap. Luke settled without comment, still looking at Alex.

“I mean more about how funny and sweet you can be when you let yourself. You don’t have to insult people to be funny, and you know it.”

Reggie wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist and nuzzled the back of Luke’s neck, enjoying the way the soft curls felt against his nose.

“Funny and sweet?” Alex made a face. 

“Yes, Alex - ” Luke broke off. “Dude, that tickles,” he complained, reaching up to scratch his neck. Alex snorted and when Reggie looked up Alex was watching him, smirking.

“What?” Reggie asked. Alex laughed but didn’t answer. “He smells nice, ok?”

“You two are ridiculous.” Alex snorted. Reggie massaged the back of Luke’s neck to make up for tickling him, and Luke made a happy sound. “God, please stop.”

Reggie shrugged and let Luke get up. Luke shoved his hand through his hair and shot Alex a poisonous look. Alex rolled his eyes and slumped back in the chair.

“Anyway, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but my anxiety doesn’t really let me relax when I’m with strangers.”

“Well, I don’t know what it’s like to have anxiety, but maybe you could try to not let... it.” 

“Oh, wow! I didn’t know it was that easy! Thanks Luke, I’ll just do that next time.” Alex flipped him off. Luke sighed and ruffled his hair.

“Well, since you’re so picky, and haven’t liked any of the guys we’ve found for you, you want in on this?” Luke gestured to him and Reggie.

“Oh yeah, I totally want to be the meat in this idiot sandwich. And anyway, in on what? The _fake_ relationship you guys are in?” He raised his eyebrows at Luke. Luke blushed at that, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. 

Alex stared at them a second longer and then sighed, fiddling with his drumsticks. “How about some music?” he finally asked.

***

“How much longer is this going to go on for?” Alex asked after Reggie had gone home.

“I kind of like this, I can get cuddles whenever I want.”

“Luke, you’re like a human octopus. You have always gotten hugs whenever you wanted them.” Alex rolled his eyes. It was hard being in a band with two of the dumbest people he’d ever met, sometimes.

“Well, we still haven’t gotten you a boyfriend.” Luke shrugged. 

“And you have to keep pretending to date Reggie to find me a boyfriend because…?” 

Luke paused, mouth open. Alex waited for the lightbulb to go on in his head. 

“Yeah, why don’t you just admit you like dating Reggie and do it for real.”

Luke laughed. “Good one, Alex. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alex sighed in frustration and clenched a fist to stop himself grabbing Luke and shaking him. Just the other day, Reggie had sidled up to Luke after jumping off the bus, casually slipping his hand into Luke’s back pocket, like it was nothing. And Luke just let him, just curled his arm around Reggie’s shoulders to hold him close and stood there like Reggie put his hand on Luke’s ass every day. The words wanted to burst out, _are you fucking serious?_ , and he’d had to clamp his mouth shut and breathe through his nose until the urge had passed. It was infuriating watching them be so casually intimate with each other, all the while acting like it was the most normal thing in the world. And he couldn’t even think about his date with Tom, and the way Luke and Reggie had been wrapped up in each other the whole night.

Just like the way Reggie would hold Luke’s hand whenever they were close enough, playing idly with Luke’s fingers while they talked. The way they gravitated to each other, shoulders overlapping, bodies always turned just slightly towards each other. The jealous glances they gave anyone who paid too much attention to the other, the possessive way they would touch each other to warn people off.

He couldn’t stand the oblivious way they treated the whole situation, as if this was somehow ordinary, just a regular thing that friends did and it wasn’t leading anywhere. 

He felt like he was slowly going crazy, especially when he watched Reggie rest his chin on Luke’s shoulder, hands loose on Luke’s hips. He tried to tell himself that he wasn’t going to think about it any more, that if they weren’t the least bit concerned, neither was he. But he knew that wasn’t true, and he was doomed to watch his idiot friends fall in love without even realising it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was my least favourite chapter. It took a long time to get it together and I'm just glad to get it out. Also, the next (and last) chapter is my favourite! Thanks for reading.
> 
> Also, huge shoutout to [Yeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou) yet again for putting up with my whining and helping me cobble this chapter together. It seriously wouldn't have happened without you, my darling. ♥♥♥


	6. Chapter 6

“Oh, my god,” Alex burst out.

Reggie looked up startled, his hand midway through brushing Luke’s hair from his eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“What’s _wrong_? I can’t take this anymore. When are you two going to admit that you’re actually dating?” Alex was panting from the effort of his outburst. 

Reggie exchanged a look with Luke. “It’s just pretend, Alex. Why are you so upset?”

“Just… just _pretend_? Who are you pretending for? It’s just us here.”

“This again? Dude, we’re just trying to support you.” Luke looked sad, and Reggie curved his hand around Luke’s neck. Luke relaxed slightly.

“You’re doing it again!”

“Doing what?”

“Being all…” Alex waved his hands. “Boyfriends!”

“We’ll stop if you want.”

“No! I don’t want you to stop, I want you to admit that you’re actually dating.”

“But we’re not,” Reggie said reasonably, Luke pointed at him and nodded.

“Right,” Alex ground out. He strode over and grabbed Luke, pulling him up. “So, what would you do if I did this?” He pulled Luke in close and kissed him. 

“Hey!” Reggie found himself on his feet before he registered the movement, hand outstretched, unsure of what he actually intended to do. 

Alex pulled back, and Reggie was struck by the confused, dreamy look on Luke’s face. “Hey what?” Alex demanded.

“I… I… what?” Reggie spluttered. He itched to grab Luke and pull him away from Alex. Luke was still looking at Alex, but Alex was staring at Reggie, a challenge clearly written on his face. “I don’t… I don’t like that.” 

Alex smiled, a bit meanly. “Why not? You’re not dating so who cares who kisses Luke?”

Reggie realised his hands were balled into fists. Alex’s eyes flicked to them and then back to Reggie’s face, raising an eyebrow. “I… don’t know. I just don’t.” Reggie was forced to think about the last few weeks, especially that time he saw Luke flirting with that girl at school. He remembered that hot, sick feeling in his gut, the triumph he felt when the girl had left quickly.

“Oh, come on, Reggie. I know we like to joke about you being dumb but this is a new low for you.”

“Hey!” Luke finally woke up. “That was way harsh, Alex.” He pulled away and grabbed Reggie’s hand. Alex rolled his eyes. 

“Well, were you guys ever going to admit it if I didn’t say anything?” Alex looked at Luke. “So, Luke, should I kiss Reggie now?”

“Do I get a say?” Reggie asked, raising his free hand. Luke and Alex ignored him.

Luke’s hand tightened around Reggie’s as he glared at Alex. “No.”

Alex looked triumphant. Reggie snuck a look at Luke, he was staring at Alex, defiance in every line of his body. Suddenly he did know, he knew he wanted to kiss Luke, and he definitely didn’t want Luke kissing anyone else. 

“Oh no,” he said. Luke looked at him. “He’s right.”

Luke looked a bit shocked, even though he’d basically already admitted how he felt. 

Alex’s laughter was slightly hysterical. “Finally,” he said. 

Reggie was hit with a wave of sick, nervous excitement. His hands suddenly felt clammy, but when he tried to pull away, Luke’s grip tightened. Luke looked at him seriously, his eyes full of questions. Reggie hoped his own eyes answered them. 

Luke leaned in slowly, tentatively, and Reggie closed the gap in a rush, their mouths meeting with too much force. The pain disappeared, though, as Luke’s mouth opened under his and they were kissing, properly now. 

“Ok, ok, that’s enough for right now.” Alex clapped his hands. Reggie pulled back reluctantly, and opened his eyes. Luke looked… god, his lips were all bruised and swollen, cheeks red, hair mussed and wild from Reggie’s hands. Reggie found himself leaning back in when Alex clapped his hands again and said, “Oh god, what have I done?”

Luke laughed and slung his arm around Reggie’s shoulders. Reggie just barely resisted the urge to bite Luke’s neck. He focused on Alex in order to keep his urges in check.

“Can we, uh...talk about you and Luke kissing now?” Reggie asked. As he watched, Alex coloured slightly.

“What about it? I was just trying to show you guys what you were apparently too blind to see.”

“That was some kiss, if it was just for show,” Luke commented, and smiled smugly when Alex shot him a look. 

Alex frowned. “Whatever.” He started walking towards the doors. 

“Uh uh,” Luke ran after him and barred the way. “You aren’t getting away that easily.”

Alex threw up his hands and stomped back to the couch, dropping onto it next to Reggie. Now that Reggie had finally confronted his own feelings, it was much easier to see the tension thrumming through Alex, and the underlying nerves making him twist his fingers together. He didn’t - he didn’t like Luke did he? Had Reggie managed to mess this up for Alex? He knew he shouldn’t have kissed Luke! He should have known this fake dating thing was a bad idea, no wonder Alex had been against it right from the start.

Alex flicked a glance at him and frowned. “What’s wrong, Reggie?”

“You like Luke, don’t you,” he answered in a small voice.

“No, I-” Alex stopped and groaned.

“That’s why you were so against the fake dating idea. You didn’t want to see him acting like he was dating someone, let alone me.”

“What do you mean, let alone you?”

“Well, like you said, I’m dumb. And I mean, look at him, then look at me.” They both looked at Luke, who was staring back at them in confusion.

“Oh, god, Reggie, no. I really hate to say this now, but you really are so dense sometimes.” Alex still looked tense and worried, but he smiled at Reggie. “But you’re not dumb.” He reached out and grabbed Reggie’s hand, pulling him closer. Reggie looked at Luke, whose face was just as puzzled as he felt. Alex put his hand on Reggie’s cheek, turning his face so he was looking at Alex. “It’s not just Luke, you idiot,” he said fondly. 

“What - oh,” Reggie suddenly felt like he couldn’t breathe, the air all pushed out of his lungs. He felt like he was reevaluating everything from the last few weeks, every look from Alex, everything he’d said. “I can’t believe you just let us believe you were disapproving of this whole idea instead of saying something. This is your coming out all over again.”

Alex groaned. “Don’t remind me.”

“I will, I’ll remind you every chance I get.” Reggie grinned. He tried to wipe the smile off his face and look serious, shifting to face Alex properly. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Over the last few weeks he’d gone from single and straight to potentially having two boyfriends. His stomach churned, and his hands shook.

He chewed on his lip, suddenly more nervous than he’d been before he’d kissed Luke. Alex didn’t look much better, his face pale. But he pressed his thumb to Reggie’s lip, pulling it gently from between his teeth. Reggie tried to remember how to breathe, the calluses on Alex’s thumb rough against his lip, giving voice to thoughts that made all the blood rush away from his head. 

Alex took a deep breath, his eyes still on Reggie’s mouth. Reggie reached out tentatively and brushed his fingers over Alex’s cheek, then curved his hand around Alex’s jaw, pulling him in close. For a moment, he pressed their foreheads together, then tilted his head so his lips brushed Alex’s. Alex exhaled shakily, breath hot on Reggie’s mouth and kissed him. 

“So, do I get to say I told you so now?” Luke said smugly, when they finally parted. 

“No, because you had no clue that your dumb idea was going to be anything less than a disaster.” Alex replied dryly.

“Didn’t I?”

“No,” Alex said firmly. “You didn’t.”

“But -”

“No.”

Luke growled and threw himself at Alex, grabbing his wrists and trying to pin him down. Reggie scooted out of the way, so he wouldn’t get brained by a flying elbow and watched them try to get the upper hand. Alex was trying hard not to laugh, his face screwed up with effort as he attempted to block Luke’s hands. Luke, giggling and breathless, finally caught both of Alex’s wrists, pinning them over his head with one hand. He leaned down, teeth bared, and nipped at Alex’s throat, making him gasp. Reggie watched with interest as Alex went limp, tilting his head for Luke’s mouth. When Luke leaned back, there was a bruise blossoming on Alex’s skin.

“Now, tell me I was right.”

Alex looked at him, dazed. “What?”

“I was right. I even got you a boyfriend - two boyfriends!”

“Accidentally,” Alex managed to say. Luke growled again and curled his lips, clicking his teeth together near to Alex’s throat. “Is that supposed to scare me?”

Luke set his teeth in Alex’s neck and Alex moaned, hands twitching uselessly under Luke’s hold. 

“I don’t think that’s going to work, Luke,” Reggie commented. Luke looked at him, then back at Alex, who was panting under him, face flushed. Luke sucked in a breath and squeezed Alex’s wrists experimentally, pressing the fingers of his other hand to the hickey on his neck. Alex groaned and writhed under him, turning his face away.

Luke looked back to Reggie and grinned evilly. Reggie bit his lip, not quite sure what that look meant when Luke was like this. Luke leaned back down and spent a long time sucking a large, deep hickey onto Alex’s neck, until Alex was silently gasping and squirming under him. 

Then Luke sat back and set his fingers into Alex’s ribs, tickling him mercilessly. Alex tried to curl up and away from Luke’s ruthless fingers, but Luke had the advantage, and Alex could only laugh, tears streaming from his eyes. 

He finally obstructed Luke’s hands long enough to draw in heaving breaths, then hooked his leg around Luke’s and twisted, rolling them both off the couch. Luke’s breath left him in a rush as he thumped to the floor with Alex on top of him. Alex sat back on Luke’s hips and grinned at him as Luke fought to draw air into his lungs.

“Now, you’re lucky that I like you,” Alex said, leaning down to kiss Luke’s mouth. Luke shoved him away and coughed, still trying to catch his breath. “You don’t get to say I told you so, because that’s my line.”

Luke rolled his eyes. “You would still be pining over us if I hadn’t had that idea!” He ground out.

“That still would have been better than what I’ve endured these last few weeks.”

“Sure, Alex,” Reggie said, smiling contentedly. “I’m just glad this all worked out. Now stop hurting each other and come kiss me again.”


End file.
